¿Sabes lo que es una verdadera victoria?
by FERSAW
Summary: Es un día especial para el poderoso Gai, el cual sus alumnos esperan entrenar, sin embargo el sensei tiene una algo mas importante que hacer, ir a visitar a una persona muy especial.


**¿Sabes lo que es una verdadera victoria?**

Era un hermoso día como cualquier otro un día 13 de octubre más hermoso que lo habitual. El sol resplandecía en el cielo y pocas nubes podían interponerse en él. Como todas las mañanas cierto ninja de edad madura, aunque dijera lo contrario, salía de su casa, aunque esta vez tenía una sonrisa diferente en su rostro, no era su típica sonrisa enérgica y llena de emoción, esta era un tanto más sentimental.

Lo normal hubiera sido, para él, dar unas cuantas vueltas de calentamiento pro la ciudad, levantar pesas o ejercitar alguna parte de su cuerpo, pero esta mañana, Gai, se dirigió a la zona comercial de la ciudad, directamente a la florería Yamanaka.

– Buen día, Gai-sensei ¿Qué lo trae por aquí? – Saludó de forma amable la joven Ino, quien recién abría la tienda.

– Hoy es un día especial, Ino – Fue la respuesta del sensei, acompañada de una sonrisa.

– ¿Busca algo en especial? – Se acercó ella para ayudarlo a escoger.

– Claro que si – Dijo él eligiendo unas flores blancas, bastante bellas que estaban en un florero pequeño, Se acercó al mostrador para pagarlas.

– Son muy lindas flores, seguro que son para alguien muy especial ¿Verdad? – La rubia, de alguna manera, trataba de saber para quien eran esas flores.

– Son para una de las personas más importantes de mi vida, Ino. Creo que es la persona más importante de mi vida – Respondió él con un pequeña sonrisa. Pagó las flores y se retiró del lugar, dejando con una gran duda a Ino.

Por la calle, en ese momento, iban caminando los tres alumnos de Gai, Lee, Neji y Tenten, quien tenía una interesante discusión en ese momento.

– Lee, ya deja de buscar por todos lados. Gai-sensei dijo que teníamos el día libre, siempre ha sido así todos los 13 de octubre, él suplente quiere tomar un descanso de tanto entrenamiento – Alegaba Tenten un tanto molesta por las insistencias de Lee en entrenar ese día.

– Llevamos 19 días perfectos de entrenamiento sin interrupción, el vigésimo es el más importante, debemos decirle que el entrenamiento es lo más importante – Respondió Lee caminado y mirando en todas las direcciones en busca de su mentor.

– De que sirve buscarlo, sabemos bien que en esta fecha siempre desparece y no lo encontramos – Agregó Neji cruzado de brazos.

– Por eso nos despertamos más temprano para encontrarlo sea donde sea que se mete – Aseguró el cejotas.

A los pocos minutos pudieron ver, extrañamente, a su maestro salir de una tienda de licores. En una mano llevaba una bolsa, de donde se podían ver las flores y en la otra una botella de sake.

– Gai-sensei – Llamó Lee acercándose a toda velocidad a él. Seguido de sus compañeros.

– Lee, muchachos ¿Qué lo trae por aquí tan temprano? Les dije que tenían el día libre – Respondió, con una apacible mirada hacia ellos, notándose no muy enérgico como siempre.

– Bueno, pensaba que no deberíamos dejar nuestro entrenamiento, llevamos una buena racha ¿No cree? – Alegó Lee.

– No le haga caso, sensei. Lee está loco, nosotros regresaremos a nuestros hogares a disfrutar de este lindo día – Alegó Tenten tapando la boca de su compañero antes que lograra convencer al maestro y los obligara a entrenar.

– Tienes razón, Tenten, hoy es un día muy lindo – No hizo caso a lo que ellos dijeron, ni siquiera a lo que Lee sugirió, que en otras circunstancias lo habría emocionado. Simplemente pasó de ellos y siguió su camino.

– Gai-sensei ¿Pasa algo? – Preguntó Neji, más que extrañado por la tranquila actitud de su maestro.

– No, para nada Neji. Deberían disfrutar de su día libre, mañana volveremos a entrenar, o si quieren puede entrenar por su cuenta hoy – Les dedicó una alegre sonrisa y siguió su camino.

– ¿Qué le ocurre al sensei? Jamás lo había visto tan tranquilo y relajado – Cuestionó curiosa y dudosa la joven ninja.

– Yo tampoco, pero jamás lo habíamos visto este día ¿Será una fecha especial? – Agregó Lee pensativo.

– Bueno, sea lo que sea, dijo que disfrutáramos de nuestro día y eso debemos hacer – Sin preocuparse la chica decidió perfectamente descansar o hacer algo divertido.

Neji también no le dio mucha importancia a la rara actitud de su sensei, sabía que seguro le duraría poco y que al día siguiente tendrían al mismo enérgico y juvenil mentor. Sin embargo Lee no estaba nada desinteresado en esa actitud, así que decidió seguirlo. Sin embargo a los pocos minutos Lee lo perdió pues Gai había tomado una ruta que pocas personas solían tomar.

– No puede ser. Gai-sensei es increíble –

Gai hizo unas pocas compras más, luego se encaminó a un lugar muy específico de Konoha. Lugar que sorprendió a Rock Lee cuando lo vió entrar, era el cementerio de Konoha. Allí caminó hasta llegar a una tumba en especio, comparada con las demás era pequeña, solo una lápida. Allí Gai dejó las cosas, y limpió lentamente y a detalle la lápida.

– Cielos, ha pasado un año desde que estuve aquí, lamento no venir antes a limpiar tu tumba – Se dijo así mismo, aunque la sonrisa cada vez se veía menos animada y se volvía nostálgica.

Limpió el polvo de la parte inferior y se pudo leer un epitafio muy curioso, decía: "¿Sabes lo que es una verdadera victoria?" Después de limpiarla sacó las cosas que había comprado, primero, las flores que colocó junto a la lápida, luego un poco de incienso, el cual encendió. Tomó la botella de sake y sirvió dos pequeños vasos, uno lo dejó al pie de la lápida junto a la botella y el otro lo tomó en sus manos.

– Recuerdo que esta era tu marca favorita, hoy es difícil de conseguir – Hablaba a la lápida o más bien a la memoria de quien descansaba allí – Decías que era algo malo, pero nunca podías resistirte a tomar un par de tragos – Rió un poco y suspiró para luego beber el vino.

Relamió sus labios un poco disfrutando esa bebida – Siempre que vengo lo digo. Me habría encantado poder tomar unos tragos contigo – Miró el vaso y se sirvió un poco más – Cuando me viste tomar un poco a escondidas te molestaste mucho y me castigaste, la verdad esa vez no me gustó el sabor – Sonrió mirando el vino con la mirada agachada.

El viento sopló suavemente por el lugar acariciando el césped y Gai, como si de una respuesta de tratase. El shinobi no pudo evitar soltar una lagrima que con rebeldía escapó por su mejilla – Vaya, otra vez. Siempre digo que no lo haré, y termino haciéndolo, aun no pasó esa prueba – Rió un poco irónico por eso, mientras secaba su lagrima.

Dio un trago más y se quedó en silencio, solo dejando al viento y el silencio inundar el lugar, así pasaron varios minutos. Suspiró, cerró la botella y guardando uno de los vasos, la botella deja dejaría allí como ofrenda junto con el otro vaso con el vino servido. Se puso de pie.

– _"_ _¿Sabes lo que es una verdadera victoria? No es derrotar a alguien fuerte, es ser capaz de proteger a alguien que consideres importante_ _"_ Es la mejor frase que he escuchado en mi vida – Llevó su mano a la tumba y la acarició suavemente – Creo que mis chicos están listos para esa prueba, a mí me tomó mucho entenderla. Bien, creo que ya es hora de irme, prometo regresar antes del próximo año.

Hizo una reverencia y se retiró del lugar. A la salida se topó con Rock Lee, quien había tratado de encontrar a su mentor una vez más, pues lo perdió al salir de la zona comercial.

– Gai-sensei – Dijo sorprendido – ¿Estaba en el cementerio?

– Si, vine a visitar a alguien – Respondió tranquilamente. Entonces miró a Rock Lee con cierto interés – Lee, tengo una prueba para ti.

– Estoy listo para lo que sea Gai-sensei – Respondió al instante con su típico ímpetu.

– ¿Sabes lo que es una verdadera victoria? Piensa en esa pregunta, y dame tu respuesta mañana a primera hora durante el entrenamiento – Sin más que decir se retiró de regreso a su hogar, dejando a su alumno confundió.

Lee no entendía realmente la pregunta, ni la respuesta que su mentor esperaba. Entonces tuvo la idea de entrar al cementerio y saber a quién había visitado Gai. Lo hizo rápidamente, había muchas tumbas, sin embargo al instante pudo ver una donde había flores blancas como las que su sensei llevaba, así como la botella de sake y varas de incienso aun humeantes.

El cejotas se acercó y lo primero que denotaría seria esa misma pregunta que su mentor le hizo escrita en el epitafio de la lápida.

– ¿Quién descansará aquí? Debió ser alguien muy importante para Gai-sensei – Se dijo así mismo y llevó su mirada al nombre de la persona que allí descansa, sorprendiéndose enormemente al leerlo.

En honor y memoria de Maito Dai "El eterno Genin"


End file.
